


Sam's Hair

by Yep_Im_Here_Too



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, M/M, Sam likes his hair pulled, Short One Shot, Unknown kink, Wincest - Freeform, idk how to tag, not really smut but its hot, short fic, sorry if its really bad, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Yep_Im_Here_Too
Summary: Dean and Sam are together one night in front of the tv, and Dean discovers Sam gets turned on by his hair being pulledThis is a really short fic and im sorry if its really bad. (and iim terrible at titles and summaries but I try lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first try at a wincest thing! i tried but im not very good at writing lol. leave comments n stuff like that telling me what I could do to improve!! thanks :D

Dean started to absentmindedly run his fingers through Sam's hair as they lounged on the couch. Sam was curled into Dean's lap, dozing off slightly. They had been like that for nearly an hour, just enjoying each other's company in the late night. The small TV across from them was showing some infomercial about a blender, but neither of them were paying attention.

 

It was nice like this, neither of them talking, just relaxing against each other, savoring the warmth. The brothers rarely got to do this, with their crazy lifestyle. Sam gave a contented sigh as Dean started twirling some of Sam's hair around his finger, smoothing it out at the same time. Dean felt Sam tense slightly, and smirked as he tugged a little on the lock of Sam's hair. Sam gave a tiny moan, barely even audible.

 

"So, Sammy, you like having your hair played with?" Dean asked quietly. He was starting to form ideas about this new kink of Sam's he discovered. Sam nodded and settled further into Dean's lap, pulling a blanket along with him.

 

Dean tugged on Sam's hair again and used his other hand to drag his fingers along his scalp. Sam shuddered, and Dean knew he was enjoying this. Dean pulled Sam's hair back, and Sam gave a whimper at the sudden movement of his head towards Dean. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly on his lips while running his fingers through his hair again. 

 

"Dean..." Sam moaned softly, he was loving this new interaction, and pressed his lips more firmly into Dean's.

 

"Mm, Sammy, you like this don't you? Having your hair pulled?" Dean whispered, pulling away slightly from the kiss.

 

"Yeah..." Sam said, pulling himself up and straddling Dean. Dean pulled Sam down and kissed him again, with more intensity. Sam sucked on Dean's plump bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Dean's warm mouth, slinging his arms around Dean's neck. Dean rubbed his hands up Sam's back before reaching his hair, pushing his hand into it and pushing Sam further into the kiss. Sam moaned.

 

"Sam.. so sensitive tonight," Dean teased, pulling back for a moment. Sam was beautiful with his hair mussed, lips red, and eyes starting to blow out in lust. Dean suddenly grabbed Sam and turned, pushing him onto the couch. He climbed on top of him and their lip's met hungrily. Sam was hard now, loving the stimulation. He bucked his hips slightly against Dean's. Dean pushed himself down onto Sam, providing friction for both of them. Their cocks rubbed together, and both moaned into their hot kiss.

"Let's take this to my room." Dean whispered.


End file.
